KisaIta A Drabble Collection of Moments
by elric0sis
Summary: This is basically a bunch of short stories and drabbles in a group. It's based off of Mine, Jacklelover13 and her friends ideas for drabbles. Wraning: Contains the yaoi couples KisaIta, SasoDei, KakuHida, ZetTobi and PeiKo, maybe hints of SasuNaru.
1. Battle, Sasuke, and a kiss

AU: Ok! here is the official start to my new "KisaIta Drabble Collection". Jacklelover13 and her friend came up with most of the ideas in here, so give her some love too! ^/.\^ BTW: in this fiction, Itachi and Sasuke are brotherly and not desperatly trying to kill eachother. Now onto the story!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

'Damn it.....I'm losing too much blood!' Kisame thought to himself, gripping his side as he sliced another ninja in half. 'Heh, at this rate, I could pass out from blood loss!'

Kisame and Itachi had been sent to the Village Hidden in the Clouds on a mission to retrieve the sacred scroll of lightning jutsu for their leader. A mission like this was usually completed by a group of four or more Akatsuki members but, because most of the members were out of the base at the time, only Itachi and Kisame were able to take it. They were able to retrieve the scroll but on the way back to the base, they were ambushed by the complete police force of Kumogakure. Now, it was two Akatsuki members fighting for their lives, in an unknown country, surrounded by trained, lightning-jutsu experts. Now back to the fight.

Kisame swung his Samehada at more oncoming ninja, slicing them in half. 'I wonder how Itachi is handling.' Kisame caught sight of his partner battling off five nins, his eyes already bleeding. 'Damn! Itachi's starting to slow down, he's probably used up most of his chakra!' Kisame was spending so much attention to his partner that he didn't see one of the ninja swing his sword towards him. The sword pierced his side making him let out a struggled scream.

Itachi snapped his head around after killing the last of his opponents. His eyes widened at the sight of his partner bleeding profusly, barely fending off his opponents with Samehada. Itachi started to run towards his partner when he saw it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the cloud nin making the hand signs for a lightning attack, towards his partner. Itachi increased his speed at got there just in time. He stood in front of the shark as the lightning attack hit him right in his chest. His eyes widened as his pulse sped up, blood started pouring out of the wound and everything went black.

Kisame was shocked to say the least, his love took a jutsu for him. The attacking ninja looked as stunned as he was, giving Kisame just enough time to get up and stab Samehada through his heart. The nin fell limp and Kisame hurried back to his partner, looking him over carefully. His face was singed here and there, his body soaked with sweat and blood, and the wound on his chest wasn't helping. Kisame checked his partner's pulse and saw it was feebly flowing. He picked Itachi up bridal style and took off with him to the base.

(Back at the Base)

Sasuke was calmly walking down the corridor, trying to find his brother's room. Orochimaru FINALLY gives him a break to go see his aniki, and he couldn't even find the damn room! 'Geez, if I ever get out of here, I'm having Aniki draw me a map!' Sasuke thought to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kisame had carried his partner back to the base safely and took him straight to the medical ward. Once they got there, Konan pratically flew all over the place stitching up Itachi. Now, Kisame was watching over his weasel who was hooked up to machines left and right. He sighed, 'Itachi, why did you take that jutsu for me?! Now look at you, you're in the hospital, hooked up to monitors and machines, and I don't even know if you're going to wake up soon! I'd hate too lose you, my little weasel, my Itachi, my koi-'

Kisame's train of thought was cut off by a pale hand being placed on his cheek. He turned to his attention to his smiling partner. "Hello, Kisame."

Kisame placed his hand on Itachi's cheek and stroked it, making him close his eyes and lean into the touch. "Good morning, Angel." Kisame continued stroking his cheek. "Why did you do that?" Itachi was quiet for a couple of minutes until he said "Because, I was more suitable at the time to take the hit. Besides..." Itachi opened his eyes and smiled. "I rather not have a fishstick for a boyfriend." They both chuckled and Kisame leaned in. They connected in a kiss, a sweet but deep kiss. At that same moment, Sasuke walked in, shocked. Kisame and Itachi pulled away and looked at him. There was an awkward silence for a couple of seconds until.

"You know what, I don't even want to know." Sasuke said, then, "ANIKI! You know how hard it was to find this damn room??? You need to draw me a map or something." They both chuckled as Sasuke continued his rant about the confusing base.

AU: Hope you liked it so far! ^/.\^ 


	2. Christmas Special!

AU: Ok! This is a little present for all of my readers out here! Hope you like!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kisame woke up to a chilly morning, sunlight coming through the window of their bed. He picked up his arm and rubbed some sleep from his eyes and looked down at his little weasel. His love was currled up by his side, half on his chest and half squished against him. His right hand was lying across the blue chest, warming the skin underneath, the fingers slightly curled to pad his lover's chest. His other hand was curled under his chin, and his onyx eyes closed with delicate lids. Itachi's breathing was still slow and even, signaling that, for once, he was actually still asleep when Kisame woke up.

Kisame hugged his love a little bit tighter, smelling in the sweet, unique scent of Itachi. His eyes drifted to the window again, seeing soft snowflakes drifting in the wind outside. "It does look pretty, doesn't it Kisa?" Kisame's head snapped back around to see his little koi looking at him, a small smile gracing his lips. "Ya, we should get up and see it." Kisame said with a smile, kissing Itachi lightly on the lips. Itachi returned the kiss and wiggled out of the warm arms of his lover, to Kisame's discomfort, and started getting dressed.

Itachi stepped onto the porch of the hideout, looking at the breathtaking sight in front of him. The entire front of the base was completly covered in angel white snow, even a big slope right outside the door that would be perfect to slide down. The light snowflakes flew gently to the ground surrounding the perfect scene with a light setting. Itachi sighed as two blue arms wrapped around his waist and warm breath caressed his neck. Kisame's lips gently kissed the nape of his neck and he gently squeezed his lover into a tighter hug.

Kisame leaned into his lover a little more, making Itachi lose his balance and the pair toppled over and down the snowy hill into a big pile of snow. The pile of snow sifted and the head of the weasel popped out of the middle of it, shaking his head to get the snow off of the top of his head. Kisame's head popped up next, shaking the snow out of his hair and running his hands through it. Itachi looked at Kisame's expression and a smile graced his perfect lips. Kisame looked curiously at his luver's smile and started to laugh.

Kisame's laugh was like the rolling sound of soft thunder, washing over Itachi like waves of joy. Itachi thought about it for a second and started laughing as well. Itachi's laugh sounded like the soft mewls of his namesake and making Kisame laugh harder. As soon as the two calmed down they looked at eachother, love filling their gazes. The two leaned into eachother and their lips connected, Itachi wrapping his arms around Kisame's neck and Kisame wrapping his arms around Itachi's slender waist. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, exchanging the simple gesture of love until the cold got to them and they went back inside.

As the two crawled back into bed, Itachi snuggling into Kisame's warm chest, Kisame sighed. The most Perfect Winter day ever.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: Hope you enjoyed my simple KisaIta gift to you all!


	3. Itachi's Secret

AU: Just a short drabble. Hope you enjoy! WArning: Itachi is a little, tiny bit OOC.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kisame was lying on the bed of his and his partners room thinking. _'How can I get Itachi-san to show some emotions?'_Kisame thought. Unfortunately for Itachi, Kisame found out about his crush on him from a certain blonde bomber. Kisame had always felt something towards the younger male, but he never would have thought that Itachi Uchiha would even consider him attractive. So Kisame thought and thought to find a clever yet romantic leading situation when the door opened. Itachi walked in carrying one of his many favorite novels, scanning the room until his eyes finally landed on Kisame. " Hn. Sorry Kisame. I did not know that you were in here." Itachi said and was about to leave when the shark had an idea.

"Hey Itachi-san. Could you help me with my back? I think I pulled a muscle when I was training and I was wondering if you could lay on it to even it out." Itachi blushed slightly and nodded his head, closing the door and walking over to the shark. Kisame smirked, _'Genius! I give myself the award for flirting with Itachi! Go me, go me.....'_Kisame turned over onto his stomach and crossed his arms under his chin. Itachi blushed again and got on top of Kisam's back, laying on his stomach. "Like this?" Itachi asked and Kisame blushed, "Y-Yeah. Just for a few minutes so my back can straighten out." "Hn." Itachi said and opened the novel to the beginning.

Kisame smiled to himself, _'Now to have a little fun...'_Kisame's hand wandered down the sheets until it got to Itachi's leg. His hand then started to rub his thumb in circles on Itachi's mid thigh, earning a blush from the weasel. "W-What are you doing?" Itachi asked. "It's nothing to worry about Itachi-san, I just thought that you were a little tense." Kisame said, turning his head and smiling at the blushing teen. Itachi let out another 'Hn.' and went back to his book. Kisame kept rubbing circles as he thought to himself, _'Holy crap! I'm not dead! I wonder what he would do if I did this....'_Kisame wrapped his arms around the weasel's back and pushed down on him so that Itachi was closer to the shark. "Kisame?" "Itachi, you're to skinny. I don't think that your body weight will straighten my back to much." Kisame said, exaggerating a sigh. "Oh well, I'll just have to ask Tobi or Dediara to straighten it out..."

Itachi let out a growl. "I have an idea." The weasel climbed off of Kisame and walked over to their bathroom for something. Kisame layed on his side, trying to figure out what Itachi was planning. Itachi came back a minute later with a bottle of oil in his hand. "Lie down Kisame." Kisame did as he was told and lied back down onto his stomach, thinking about what the weasel was going to do to him. Suddenly Kisame shirt was ripped off of his chest and thrown to the side. Kisame was about to question it when he felt the lithe fingers of Itachi on his back. Kisame let out a moan and rested his head on his hands. Itachi was giving him a back massage!

Itachi concentrated on his task. _'Hn. Deidara or Tobi. Grr. I'll show him who can help! Besides...'_ Itachi blushed when he thought of what he was doing exactly. _'I get to see Kisame's toned chest and back. He is mine!'_Kisame sighed happily. Maybe he'll have to fake an injury more often if it meant the man of his dreams giving him a massage! Kisame had an evil idea pop into his head. "Ne, Itachi-san. You're so good at this! To bad you aren't gay." Kisame said, muttering the last part just loud enough for Itachi to hear. Itachi blushed madly, still massaging the shark's back. "W-Why would you think that?" he said, cursing himself for stuttering. Kisame smirked and said, "Well, something might have been....But you would never be attracted to someone like.....me." he whispered the last part. Itachi caught it and blushed, getting an idea in his head. "So, whoever said I wasn't...gay." he said, still massaging Kisame. Itachi already knew what the shark was trying to do, thanks to his genius brain, but he wanted a little bit of information from the shark.

Kisame smirked and said, "Well, you know, you're a bad ass guy who killed his clan. I never would have expected you of all people to be gay." Itachi smiled and moved his hands to Kisame's shoulders, making the shark tense up. "W-What are you doing?" Kisame asked. Itachi just kept on massaging, "Oh nothing...Your shoulders just seemed a little stiff. And relaxed shoulders can help with your back problem." Itachi said, still acting like he knew nothing. Kisame relaxed and let the weasel massage him, growling low, almost like a purr. Itachi leaned in next to Kisame ear and said huskily, "So you still think that I don't know what you're trying to do?" Kisame blushed but then smirked, rolling over to see the teen.

"It's not that I think you don't know." Kisame said, grabbing the weasel and pulling him onto his lap. "It's just that I was waiting for you to do something like that." Kisame finished and kissed the Uchiha on the lips. Itachi's eyes widened at the sensation but he immediately returned the gesture, opening his mouth when Kisame's tongue press against his lower lip. Itachi moaned and deepened the kiss as Kisame grabbed his sides, bringing them closer together.

The two finally stopped making out and stared at each other, catching their breath. Kisame put the Uchiha's head under his chin and hugged him close to his chest. "Kami, you are so damn beautiful Itachi. I love you too." Itachi blushed and leaned into the hug, "I'm glad, because now I can feel again, Kisa."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: Yay! Random fluff! ^/.\^


	4. Gum

AU: Yay! Ok! So, I'm taking a quick break from my stories to write a short KisaIta. It honestly popped into my head from chewing gum. Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMR: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THIS SONG!!!!!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi was walking down the halls of his high school, Konoha High. He was a handsome, genius, and athletic man who had almost all of the lady's falling head over heals in love with him. Too bad for them that he was gay. As the prodigy walked down the hall to his locker, his thoughts were constantly interrupted by an annoying noise. Teenagers, his classmates, chewing gum noisily, slapping their jaws together every time they chewed on it, making Itachi annoyed.

_'What is so fascinating about chewing gum with your mouth wide open? Shut your mouths dammit! It's gross.'_He thought to himself when he was suddenly stopped by his locker. The blue jock himself, Kisame Hoshigaki, was blocking his way. Itachi had always had a strange fascination with the shark-like man, but he thought Kisame was to far out of his league. "Hey there, Itachi-san." Kisame's gruff voice made his heart beat faster. "Y-Yes?" Itachi replied, stuttering. "I've seen you fight, and you're.....amazing." Itachi blushed slightly. Itachi was a martial arts fighter, the best in their school in fact, and the fact that Kisame took time to see him fight, it honestly made him feel like he was on top of the world. Kisame blushed and turned to look a different way, "such a beautiful person....." Itachi's whole face turned ruby red with shock. "W-What Kisame?"

Kisame blushed at being caught thinking out loud. "I was just wondering.....I-If you want to of course! If......you would want to be my boyfriend?....." Kisame asked, blushing. _'I'm such an idiot! He's so beautiful and smart and wonderful! He will never, ever say-'_"S-Sure! Yes!" Itachi replied, feeling overjoyed. Kisame tried to hold his excitement as he chewed on his piece of gum quietly, not at all like the other teens. "Ok! So....I guess I'll see you later then..." Kisame said, rubbing the back of his head. "Ya..." Itachi said when he was suddenly pulled into a kiss by Kisame. The two made out for a couple of minutes until the first bell rang, signaling them to get to class. Kisame started to walk off, calling to Itachi over his shoulder. "See ya Angel! And don't get caught with that!" Kisame then proceeded to sprint off to his next class, gumless.

Itachi was shocked to say the least as he started to walk to his next class. In ten minutes he went from being a grumpy weasel to Kisame's Angel. And, ironically, he was chewing a piece of gum. A piece that he didn't have before he was Kisame's boyfriend. _'Maybe gum isn't so bad after all.....'_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: Yay! KisaIta! Hope you enjoyed!!!!!


	5. Video Games

AU: Yay! Drabble time~!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO: NINJA CLASH REVOLUTION 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kisame and Deidara were sitting in front of the small screen, sweat pouring down their faces. Well, at least it was pouring down Kisame's face, Deidara was just calmly sitting there, kicking his ass at the video game. The two had been playing 'Naruto: Ninja Clash Revolution 3' for hours now, Deidara kicking Kisame's ass every time. Deidara had to admit, he was getting better, but he was still no match for his poorly animated art. Kisame was getting really pissed off, not only did the people make his voice sound off, but he couldn't even beat blondie with his own character!!!!!

Itachi walked in the room then and proceeded to watch his seme and the blonde battle it out, Deidara winning yet again. Kisame landed in the emo corner with the big words 'Epic Failure' over his head. Itachi sighed and took over his controller, changing the character to himself. "Oh, so now you're going to be the next one to get your ass kicked, un?" Deidara said cockily. Itachi only smirked as the battle began.

________________________________(10.3 seconds later)_______________________________________________

"KAMI DAMMIT, UN!!!!!!" Deidara yelled, throwing his controler at the screen. "DAMN (BEEPING) UCHIHA WITH HIS (BEEPING) GENJUTSU AND HIS (BEEPING) SHARINGAN, UN! (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEPITY) (BEEPER) (BEEPING) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Deidara yelled, stomping out the living room doorway. Itachi sighed and put down the Wii controller, instantly being glomped by the shark. "Arrigato, Angel!!!!!!!! You are the best!!!!!!!!" Kisame said, hugging him and kissing him on the head. Itachi blushed slightly and smirked.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: Yayz! Drabble mission complete! There will be an alternate ending called 'Kitty and Weasel's Dynamic Entrance' with me and my friend mermaidluver123 in it, so look out for it! ^/.\^


	6. Safety

AU: Short drabble, enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kisame looked around the battlefield frantically along with the other semes. Konan and Pein looked ahead of him, Kakuzu off to his left, Sasori to his right, and Zetsu underground. Pein had sent the four ukes, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, and Tobi, on a mission to the water country to retrieve a sacred scroll, a highly priced one on the black market. Apparently, someone had already tried to take it and ended up starting a full-scale battle. The ukes had accidentally been thrown into the war, involving them as well. Now the Semes were feverishly looking for their ukes, hoping to find them alive.

A ring of crows over a certain patch of forest caught Kisame's eye, so he bolted toward it. _'That's Itachi's crows! He's alive!!!'_Kisame ran at top speed to the spot, seeing the others finally catch on to what he found. A kunai flew past his face, barely missing him, just making him run faster. They all arrived at the scene and Kisame gasped. The other three ukes were on the ground, in a row, and were guarded by a rough and bleeding Itachi. Itachi's shirt and pants were ripped and filthy, soaked in blood, the cloak not present. His face was tired and exhausted, the lines on his face deep and dried blood matted his forehead. His eyes were grayish and unseeing, fear etched into his face.

The semes stared at them for a moment until Itachi screamed, "Get away you bastards!" And threw more kunai. The kunai would have killed them if they hadn't jumped out of the way, showing that, even though he was blind, Itachi could still kill. Kisame jumped in front of Itachi, making him go tense and hugged him.

"Itachi! It's me Kisame! You're all safe now......" Itachi's eyes drooped and suddenly his whole body went limp, the weasel passing out. Kisame sighed and kissed the top of his head as the other semes rushed to see if their ukes were ok. Kisame held his uke close, feeling all the throbbing muscles under that milky skin. He inhaled the scent of his lover, wrapping him in his cloak with him. Kisame kissed the top of his head again, nuzzling the weasel. "It's ok Itachi........You're in my arms now....."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: Another drabble done!!!!! ^/.\^Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Kisame's Birthday!

AU: IT'S KISAME'S BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MARCH 18TH!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kisame sighed, walking through the base. It was his 29th birthday and let's just say, he felt old. Everyone had wished him a happy birthday so far and given him presents: The new JAWS movie, a recording of Shark Week on Discovery Channel, and other gifts. Everyone except for Itachi. Kisame sighed again, kicking a random pebble that was on the ground. He had a giant crush on the young Uchiha for a few years now, blushing whenever Itachi stripped to go to bed, whenever the young man was in his bathing suit Kisame would have to excuse himself to 'go take care of something', even when Itachi was training all that Kisame could do was stare.

Kisame looked up slightly and his heart leaped into his throat. There down the hall was Itachi, walking over to him with a box in his hand. Kisame stopped, his heart racing. Itachi stopped just a foot in front of him, smiling slightly and holding out the box. "Happy Birthday, Kisame." Kisame blushed, turning his normally blue face purple. Itachi turned his head to the side, looking at him curiously. "Kisame? What's wrong?"

Kisame blushed more then mumbled, "Please don't hate me for this....." Itachi was about to reply when suddenly Kisame wrapped his arm around his waist, pulled him in and kissed him. Itachi's eyes widened and he blushed furiously, screaming in his head about 'cute sharks'. 'W-Whoa~! T-This.......T-This feels s-so good......' Kisame thought, running his tongue over Itachi's lower lip. Itachi blushed more and opened his mouth, not sure what else to do while Kisame plunged his tongue in, wrestling with Itachi's. Kisame pulled his tongue out and pulled back, panting and looking at the young Akatsuki member. Itachi was still blushing furiously, then suddenly fainted. Kisame gasped and blushed tremendously, catching the Uchiha. 'W-Was I that good?' He gently placed him on the ground and ran off, the present still by Itachi.

Kisame walked back down the hall, still shocked at his bold move from earlier._ 'What was I thinking?! He probably hates me now!'_ The shark sighed, walking into the kitchen and stopped. Itachi was standing there, smiling and holding out the same present that he was earlier, still blushing. Kisame blinked and blushed, starting to stutter when Itachi's slim pointer finger stopped him, landing on his lips. Kisame blushed more as the finger moved to his cheek and Itachi leaned in, kissing him.

The kiss was maybe a few seconds but to Kisame, it felt like eternity. Itachi pulled away, huskily whispering. "Happy Birthday, Kisame." and gave him his present, kissed him on the cheek, and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned shark in his presence. Kisame fell backwards, landing on the floor and smiled, holding his hand to his blushing cheek where Itachi kissed. _'Best birthday ever.'_ he thought.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KISAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. We Will Always Be Together

AU: Yay! Another request!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kisame and Itachi sat on the couch, the weasel cuddled into the shark's arms. Kisame had just been assigned a solo mission, a difficult one. He would be gone for about a week if not longer. Itachi sighed and snuggled more into his seme, hearing his beating heart. Kisame smiled slightly and ran his hands through Itachi's hair, massaging his scalp lightly. Itachi moaned and smiled, sighing in content. Kisame sighed, "I don't want to go love, but I have too....." Itachi pouted and snuggled more into him, looking at the rising and falling chest sadly.

Kisame sighed again, hugging his uke close, kissing the top of his head. "I don't wanna go, but I will love you forever......" Itachi smiled slightly, nuzzling his nose into his chest. "I don't want to go, I just wanna stay with you forever......." Itachi smiled some more, kissing him. Kisame kissed back, hugging him tighter. "To hold you in my arms, to feel your beating heart. I wanna stay with you forever....." Itachi looked up at him, leaning his forehead against Kisame's.

Kisame smiled slightly, "I don't want to leave you, even for a minute." he said, nuzzling his nose with Itachi's.

Itachi smiled, " I couldn't stand, to live my life every single day without you in it...." he said and nuzzled back.

Kisame smirked, "They say times heals, all wounds, but I can't wait forever........." he said, kissing Itachi's neck.

Itachi smirked, "Anyway, I'm afraid, if you walk away this time it could be fatal......" he said, looking down.

Kisame nuzzled his nose into Itachi's neck, breathing in his scent, "I don't wanna go, I want to stay with you forever......" the shark kissed his cheek, holding him close to him. "To hold you in my arms, to feel your beating heart. I wanna stay with you forever....." he wrapped his arms around Itachi's lithe body, covering him completely.

Itachi snuggled into his warm chest, "I don't want you to be.......Just another memory........" the weasel said, a single tear escaping his black eye. "That keeps me awake at night, to try and hold onto, trying to get you back into my life........" he said, more tears escaping his onyx orbs.

Kisame frowned slightly and licked Itachi's tears away, holding him closer to his chest. Itachi breathed in the oh so familiar scent shakily, burying his face into the blue chest. Kisame ran his fingers loosely through his hair, trying to calm him down. Itachi leaned up and captured him in a deep kiss, tears still coming at a slow pace. Kisame kissed back, licking the weasel's lower lip. Itachi opened his mouth almost desperately, his tongue shooting out to meet Kisame's. The two tongues caressed each other, running over one another and plunging into the two's mouths. The two lovers pulled away, panting slightly, Itachi hugging Kisame again.

Kisame hugged him back tightly, "I don't wanna go, they'll have to drag me off in chains."

Itachi laughed slightly, nuzzling more into him. "Don't leave me in the dark, don't let me drift to far........You know I couldn't stand the pain...." Kisame kissed his forehead, holding Itachi closer to his chest.

"I don't wanna go, I want to stay with you forever." Kisame kissed his head again. "To hold you in my arms, to feel your beating heart. I wanna stay with you forever....." He started to cry a little, getting up and starting to strap Samehada on his back, Itachi sitting up on the couch and watching him.

"We will always...........Always be together..........." Itachi said, watching his lover put the scroll in his cloak and putting his headband on.

Kisame turned and kissed him again, then turned and walked out the entrance to the base, crying, "We will always.........Always be together.........."

Kisame never returned.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: The lyrics are from a song by Billy Goodrum called: "We Should Always Be Together" Hope you enjoyed your story~!!!!!


	9. Kisame's Birthday 2!

AU: Alright! I got the idea for this story off a piture done by PuppyshipperLenz for Kisame's Birthday!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kisame came into the base, hanging his cloak up on the coat hanger by the door. He stretched and yawned, ready to get to his and Itachi's rooma nd go to sleep. He walked slowly to their shared bedroom, dragging his feet. Today had been a long day for the shark. First he had a wonderful breakfast with his lover, everyon gave presents to him and they celebrated his birthday, then stupid Sir Leader Pein sent him on a long mission. They day was just fine until then, now it was almost midnight and he even didn't get to spend much time with his weasel on his own birthday!

Kisame opened the door and blinked, looking around in awe. The room was decorated with brightly covered balloons and streamers, and sitting on the bed waiting for him was Itachi wearing a satin, red and black robe, smiling at him. "Otanjoobi omedetoo Kisame, Happy Birthday." Itachi said, smiling lovingly at him. Kisame walked over and instantly noticed the new little, silver loops in his lover's ears.

He smirked and touched one gingerly, "These are new koi~." Itachi smirked and slid the top of the robe down to his waist and got up, turning around so Kisame could see his other new feature. Kisame gasped and blushed, for on Itachi's back were the kanjis for 'Kisame' in red, decorating his pale skin.

Itachi smirked and sat back down on the bed, looking up at Kisame. "Do you like?" Kisame smiled, showing off his rows of sharp teeth.

"I like alot~" He said and leaned down, biting and sucking Itachi's pale shoulder. Itachi gasped lightly and moaned, leaning his head to the side so Kisame could have more room. Kisame smirked against the beautiful skin, 'Best birthday gift ever......'

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
AU: I hope you enjoyed this little drabble~!!!!!!!!!


	10. Bloody Love

AU: Random story ahead~!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
_

It was a fierce, bloody battle. Itachi had gone into officially pissed off mode and was lashing out at anyone coming close, his eyes bloodshot with the sharingan. The enemy ninja backed away in fear as he advanced, crying out as he mercilessly slaughtered them. Kisame and Madara watched in slight fear, having never seen him like this before. Itachi finished off the enemies, panting while standing over their dead bodies. Madara walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Itachi...Are you ok?.." Madara asked, looking at him. Itachi panted and growled, thrashing out at him with a kunai in hand, his eyes filled with killing intent. Madara growled and jumped back.

"He's out of control!" He said, defending against a barrage of shuriken. Kisame frowned, pulling Samehada out of his holster on his back and looked at his lover.

"What has happened to my angel?..." He said quietly, talking to himself mostly.

Itachi growled and shivered, looking over at Kisame. 'K-Kisame! He can help me calm down! H-He'll figure out what's wrong with me!' He thought, running towards his lover.

"WATCH OUT!" Madara called out to Kisame. The shark frowned, putting Samehada to the side and looked at his koi. His body was covered in blood, his usually small, pale face dashed with dirt and grime and his eyes...They were the worst. His eyes were filled with hatred and some kind of emotion being covered up. Kisame tensed as Itachi neared and lased out.

Itachi gasped, Kisame's hand shooting through his chest and make a hole in his, the blue hand clutching his pulsing heart on the other side. Kisame's eyes widened, looking over his lover in fear as the younger looked up at him.

"K-Koi..." Itachi whimpered out, spitting up blood and shook. Kisame clenched his teeth, completely confused as Itachi slowly reached his arms up and wrapped them around his shoulders. "I-I'm...s-sorry for...scaring you...my lo...ve..." Itachi said, his vision fading in and out as his crimson blood flowed from the wound, dribbling over Kisame's blue arm.

"W-What...K-Koi..." Kisame stammered, watching as Itachi's eyes welled up with tears. "I-I'm so sorry Ita...S-So so sorry..."

"Kisame...B-Before I die...can I have...one...last...kiss?..." Itachi panted out weakly, looking up at him beggingly. Kisame sniffed, tears stinging his eyes.

"Y-You're not going die...W-We'll fix this..." Itachi smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry Kisame...My time...is...up...here..." He said, struggling for breath. Kisame sniffed and nodded, pulling him close as Itachi leaned up to kiss him. They met with tender lips, cold death already snaking it's way upon Itachi as they kissed farewell. Kisame pulled away lightly and looked down as the limp body of his lover slumped against his chest, a single silver tear slipping down his face.

"My angel...you spread your wings...and now...you're flying away from me..."

_  
AU: *sniffles* I'm sorry for such a depressing story...I guess I'm just in a depressing mood...


	11. Last Night

AU: WOOT WOOT! Another drabble is up!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
_

Kisame sighed, walking into his boring old high school with an ice pack pressed against his cool head. _'Why me? Why did I have to drink so much last night?'_ The shark thought to himself, shrugging off his backpack as he got to his locker.

"Hey fish." Kisame looked up as his best friend Kakuzu walked over, pumping fists with him.

"What's up stitches? Man, do you remember what happened last night? All I remember is that I drank and now I got a serious hangover..." Kakuzu laughed at his friends misfortune as Pein, Zetsu and Konan walked over to them.

"Ya, you were a beast! You slammed down shots like there was no tomorrow! Hey, you even got a hundred bucks because you won in Beer Pong!" Kisame blinked, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"I did wha?..." Kakuzu was just about to respond when Kisame noticed the hottest man in the school walking up behind him, Itachi Uchiha. _'What do I do what do I do? I have to do something cool! Quick!'_Kisame thought, clearing him throat to speak when a slender, pale finger pressed itself against his lips.

"Hey Kisa-kun~ " Itachi said, pressing close to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Kisame blushed, in complete and utter shock, practically becoming putty in the raven's hands when he giggled.

"Such a cute boyfriend~" And with that, the elder Uchiha pressed his lips against Kisame's, sending shock waves down the sharks spine. "nnn~~~ I had fun last night~" Itachi smiled, pulling away lightly as the school bell rang.

"We should do it again some time~" The raven winked and walked off to class, his hips swaying in a way that seemed to draw Kisame's eyes straight to them.

Speaking of the shark, he was still frozen in place. "I...Me...Him...Last...Night?..." He sputtered, his friends laughing.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention you hit that last night?" Kakuzu smirked, laughing as his blue pal's face instantly turned red.

"..." The shark grabbed Kakuzu's collar and started strangling him, shouting in pity, "WHY IS KAMI SO CRUEL TO ME?"

_  
AU: XD ahh, poor Kisame, I guess he'll just have to come to his senses sooner or later~


End file.
